You Can't Go!
by Rachyluvsgrint112
Summary: Ron's listening in on a conversation between Hermione and Ginny, he's not prepared for wat he hears...is hermione really leaving?


Just a short one shot for the fun of it!

The last story I wrote was "**The way it should've always been" **be sure to check it out... anyway on with the story...

"**You Can't Go!"**

Upstairs on the Burrow's 4th level, there was a lot of squealing going on and it seemed to be coming from Ginny's room. Ron was coming down the stairs from his room on the 5th level to find out what was going on. As he approached the door the squealing had stopped. It was now just a normal conversation with the occasional little squeak mostly coming from Ginny. Ron stood there at the door about to knock and ask 'What's all the Bloody racket down here?' in true Ron style, but he paused at a certain phrase…

"So do u like him?" he heard Ginny asking.

"Well don't get me wrong he's cute and all but he's a bit slow you know. And he totally doesn't understand me then again no one does besides you of course, I wouldn't say that Harry doesn't understand me cause he's got the world on his shoulders at the moment. And Ron… well Ron…hmmm I don't understand him sometimes. But I love you all any way."

"But do you love us all the same way? I mean I know you love me and Harry as friends but what about Ron then?" asked Ginny

Hermione's voice came from Ginny's room. "Oh Ginny the way I love your brother is simply the same way I love you and Harry, nothing more and nothing less."

At this statement Ron felt a bit dis heartened. '_At least she still loves me, maybe not the way I would like her to but she still loves me.'_ Ron thought to himself.

"Yep ok Hermione, so anyway when are you leaving?" said Ginny

Obviously not hearing the first part of the conversation, Ron's face fell _'she's leaving why would she leave, she has everything she needs right here I mean friends, a guy who loves her not that she knows it but anyway, and she cant leave not now the wizarding world is at war. And I love her she can't go!'_

"Ummm, in two days" replied Hermione.

"What so soon! We will only have enough time to plan a little going away party!" said Ginny

"Oh that's ok Ginny I don't need a party."

"Oh yes you do we're all going to miss you so much. I can't believe your going." Said Ginny.

Ron couldn't take it anymore he wasn't about to lose the girl of his Dreams he had to do something. Out of impulse he pushed the door open. Hermione and Ginny turned their heads, shocked to see Ron standing there.

"Did you just hear all of that?" asked Hermione.

He nodded.

"Ron…" Hermione started but Ron Stopped her.

"Wait" he said to Hermione. "Ginny can you please leave the room?" Ron pleaded.

Ginny looked at Hermione and she nodded so Ginny left. When she was gone Ron turned to Hermione and before she could say any thing Ron blurted out…

"You can't go!"

"Excuse me?"

"I heard what you said, you said you were leaving you can't just get up and go when were you going to tell everyone. And you have to go now don't you during this time of war and leave the ones that you love most to deal with it!" said Ron

"Wait…wait…" said Hermione

"No Hermione I won't wait and I wont let you go I love you too much to lose you!"

Hermione just laughed, she couldn't hold herself back.

"What is so funny huh? I love you! Yes 'the' Ron Weasley is admitting to loving someone! I don't see the humour behind that!"

"No. I understand what you're talking about its just that you think I'm leaving." She said with another chuckle.

"Well you are aren't you that's what you said."

"Yeah I am going, but I'm coming back."

"Oh" was all Ron could manage. He felt so stupid.

"I'm going to Bulgaria with my parents for two weeks and I'm visiting Krum while I'm there, but I am coming back." she stood up moved closer to Ron "And just in case you were wondering, I would never leave you all here while this war is going on its just a couple of weeks with my parents. But they gave me a choice as to whether I wanted to go or not I haven't given them an answer yet I decided I would cause I have nothing keeping me here apart from the war and it was only two weeks. But now I do have a reason to stay."

"What's that?" Ron said moving closer feeling braver then before.

"You" Hermione whispered, their lips nearly touching, but Hermione pulled away. "By the way I love you too." She said smiling and Ron closed the distance between them and they kissed for the first time but certainly not the last…

Thanks for reading if you got to the bottom and you read the whole thing tell me what you think and review…please!


End file.
